


if i told you i loved you, how would you react?

by KamiWheyy



Category: GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, georgewastaken - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dream is in love, Hugs, M/M, No Beta read we die like men, Sad Dream, Unrequited Love, again im sorry, again kind of rushed but i wanted to get to the ansgt, first real story on ao3 tho im proud, for like one second, george doesnt feel the same, i couldnt stop thinking about this idea and my brain wouldnt leave me alone until i wrote it, i hope you enjoy, i proof-read this once lol im v tired, i wanted to get to the plot, im gonna go die now lol byeee, im sorry, kind of rushed angst, sad George, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiWheyy/pseuds/KamiWheyy
Summary: Ok so this is actually from this doujinshi that I read a while ago and I cant get the angst part out of my head and I kept thinking ‘Dream and George, dream and gogy’ and I just-Yes so have this enjoy(um bc plot George lives in florida but they don’t share an apartment I didn’t think too much about the place and setting just the actual idea so)(i just thought of this title name lmfao)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	if i told you i loved you, how would you react?

**Author's Note:**

> i am once again saying sorry

~  
“Hey, George,” Dream called out to the older boy across the couch from him. He made a small noise of acknowledgment towards him, signifying that Dream can continue talking.

“If I ever got rejected… would you console me?”, The words spilled out of his mouth in a soft tone. His gaze fixed on the tv set in front of him. George’s eyes turned to look at him. He carefully studied Dream’s face, his facial features soft and solemn, and continued to answer him.

“Of course, I would Dream… You never told me you had a crush on someone, but she would be crazy to turn you down.” George tried to comfort him but noticed the quick tension in his body. 

Dream silently winced at the use of ‘She’. Of course, they had never really talked about their sexualities before and they both assumed they where straight, which is correct for the most part since both of them have only dated girls. Dream has only ever felt this way about a man to George. George was perfect in every way, his smile, his hair, his eyes. The way his face lit up when they first met in person and the wonderfully disheveled look he had in the mornings when he stayed over and it made Dream’s imagination run wild. 

“Thank you, George. That means a lot to me,” He replied to his friend, giving him a quick smile before giving his attention back to the tv. Comfortable silence blanketing the both of them.  
~  
“Whatever happened to the girl you liked, Dream? Did you chicken on asking her out?”, George teased him. He was once again at Dream’s place. He loved hanging out with his best friend and decided that it was the right time to tease him about his little crush since it had been weeks and he hadn’t heard a thing.

“Haha, very funny George. No, I didn’t chicken out. I just haven’t had a really good time to tell them yet, that’s all”, Dream replied, looking back to his friend and taking a quick second to knock the Nintendo controller out of his hand.

“Hey!”, George exasperated and earned a couple of snickers from Dream. The boys were busily playing Smash Bros and Dream was able to snatch another victory thanks to his foul play.

“You cheated! That’s not fair!”, George whined. 

Dream chuckled lightly, “You would’ve lost anyway George. Consider this a swift death from me”

George scoffed, “It’s that attitude of yours that doesn’t allow you to ask out that bloody girl,” George teased and earned a shocked look from Dream. He continued, “You don’t like losing so that’s why you cheat every time we play this game. I’m just too good for you”

“Haha, that you are George. But you’re wrong, it’s not that I don’t like losing, I just like winning much more” Dream retorted, trying to defend his hurt pride.

“Do you think you won’t win if you ask out that girl?” George questioned, eyes full of wonder and curiosity. He wanted to know what Dream was thinking- what he was hiding from him and he wanted to know bad. 

“Wha- I- That’s enough George,” Dream replied, looking the other way and George laughed at his bashfulness.

George stood up, “You should just get it over and done with already. I already said I would console you when you got rejected so you don’t need to worry about feeling upset about it. You’re always gonna have me,” He grinned at the boy on the floor and went to go and walk around him. He heard Dream quickly get up off the floor and two arms wrap around his waist.

“Do you mean that George?” Dream asked the smaller boy in his arms, “That I’m never gonna lose you? Do you really mean that?”. Thoughts raced through his mind of losing George. Of him turning his back on Dream in disgust if he found out the truth. Of him being so shocked and repelled he never wanted to speak to Dream again. He would understand though, no matter how painful it would be. Its not every day that your guy best friend admits he has a crush on you. Admits that he wants to date you and kiss you and cuddle you and-

“Yeah, of course I mean it. I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it Dream.”

“That’s good too know…” Was he really going through with this? He placed his head in the crook of Georges neck and held him closer to body, not wanting him to run away, “Because, uh, George…”, He began. Any coherent sentences escaped him and his mind was running a million miles a minute. His voice became a low, rumbly whisper, afraid that if he spoke louder than George would run, “George, I… This might sound a bit weird; I really don’t want you to hate me after this but, um… I like you George. I have a crush on you… I’m sorry.”

Dreams hold on the older male was still strong but the air around them seemed to freeze. At first George thought he was joking, but as the quietness of the room around them began to settle in, George realized that this, in fact, was real. That Dream, his best friend, had a crush on him. He would be lying if he said it wasn’t weird, but the fact that his guy best friend had a crush on him was rather surreal. He stood still for a while, not really knowing how to react or to think. To know that mere moments ago they were playing Smash Bros without a care in the world and then George just had to bring this up and give Dream the courage he needed to say it. He kind of wished this thing never happened.

“George?” Dream whispered out. Even in his whisper you can hear the pain and tightness of his throat, the urge to cry just barely spilling over.

“Yeah, I’m here,” Was all he could reply with. George took a deep breath and started again, “Sorry, this is all just-just a lot to take in. I never would have guessed that I would have been your crush but you a simp so I guess it makes sense.” He lightly chuckled, trying to make light of the atmosphere around them, but when Dream didn’t chuckle, his heart ached.  
“I’m sorry… for dropping this on you. I-I already knew you didn’t feel the same, and I really did try to keep it to myself but I just- … I just like you so much that it hurts my entire body. Please, don’t leave me George.” Something about the way he said his name that made his heart hurt even more. He never would have expected to reject his best friend, and was already dreading it, but hearing even more of Dream’s feelings for him made this way harder than he thought it was going to be. He felt like pretending to reciprocate his feelings to spare him from the anguish he’s feeling but he knew he could never do that to the kid. 

“Of course, I won’t leave you Dream. I told you earlier that you’re always gonna have me around if you like it or not and I’m not one to break my word, but I also know I can’t lie to you Dream. You were right, I don’t feel the same way you do and I should be the one that’s saying sorry for having you waste your time on me. You’re still young and you’ll find someone who’s worth having all of these emotions for, I promise you. You’re smart, and kind, and funny and the next person you fall for is going to be lucky to have you I swear.” George reassured him. Throughout his small monologue he could feel the neck of his hoodie getting wet. Dream was crying and it was all his fault. By the time he finished he was nearly fully sobbing while hugging onto him. The warmth radiating off of George gave Dream nearly no comfort and he felt as if his world was blindly swept from under him. 

George wriggled around in Dream’s grasp and faced the taller male. His arms copying the gesture done onto him. He didn’t really know how to comfort Dream, but holding him was the only thing he thought he could do. He wouldn’t lose his friend over this; he wouldn’t allow it.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you ennjjoyyeddd!!! Please drop a kudos if you did its greatly appreciated!
> 
> also i hope i did the spacing right lol thank you for reading uwu


End file.
